He, She
by Blitz Chick
Summary: A series of sentences from the point of two warriors. Chief/Samus


HE, SHE

He didn't believe in love.

She thought she'd go her whole life without finding it.

He hadn't wanted to go, it was only a few scratches anyways.

She couldn't think of anywhere she wanted to be more than that infirmary.

He was confused.

She was a little embarrassed.

He couldn't understand why she had hit him without any provocation.

She couldn't understand either.

He knew he wanted her to stay longer, eat and talk with him.

She knew she had to sleep, but something in her wanted to stay.

He can't help but laugh at how well she fits in with the Marines, even though she is obviously a woman and not like any of them.

She is surprised at how welcoming the men are. Maybe it's because she's a woman.

He thinks she's absolutely insane to want to go into a situation alone, with no backup or reinforcements waiting for her.

She thinks it's just another day's work.

He wants to support her in battle.

She knows that this fight is one she must do alone.

He can never forgive himself for allowing her to be injured and as he pulls her close, is surprised at how small she really is.

She can't understand why he held her so tightly, but you won't hear her complaining.

He finally figures out the source of his jealousy, and is disappointed he didn't figure it out sooner.

She is surprised he didn't leave before she returned.

He understands she must go, but dealing with the ache she leaves behind is worse than any wound the Covenant could give him.

She has her duty, and she know he has his, but something in the way he says goodbye makes her wish she could go with him.

He thinks two years of sleep is an eternity.

She thinks two months in a coma is her own personal hell.

He doesn't think twice about chasing her, and somewhere in his heart he knows something has changed.

She isn't sure what she'll do if she finds him, but she just knows she has to.

He thinks that the old ruins are one of the most beautiful places he's ever seen.

She thinks that the glass surface of the planet is beautiful in a haunting way.

He can't believe they thought him dead.

She can't believe he is dead.

He knows without a doubt that even when crying, she is the most beautiful woman he's ever seen.

She can't believe her eyes when he appears, as if some god had been listening to her desires.

He never thought about kissing before, but after she put her lips to his, he found he couldn't think about anything but her lips.

She knows from the moment she kisses him that there will be no other man in the universe for her.

He knows how he feels, but can't help but think that one day she will find someone better and leave.

She knows he feels this way, and thinks it's utterly absurd.

He is still waiting for her to leave on another mission and not come back.

She is still waiting for him to leave and stay with his squad.

He cannot get enough of her, no matter what she looks like or how she complains that she looks awful some days.

She is still amused at his wonder of her many outfits that do not involve armor, and wonders if he'll ever see her in that white gown she has picked out.

He loves the feeling of her clothes and the way they cling to her, and he cannot help but wonder how she'd look with a ring on her finger.

She hadn't wanted a large wedding, just a few friends.

He wanted to make sure that everyone knew she was his, which is why he insisted on inviting the Arbiter and having some elements of a military wedding.

She couldn't help but smile at his vows…they weren't flowery, but they were simple and true, just like him.

He had been following her lead from their first encounter to their first kiss, so on their wedding night, he smirked when he finally got to take the lead.

She woke up with her hand twined in his and for once she didn't want to go anywhere.

He knew that no matter how many mornings he spent waking up next to her, he'd never get used to it.

She knows that despite his fame, she will always see past the armor to the man with chocolate brown eyes and 5 o'clock shadow that she fell for.

He doesn't care that many people mistake her for a man when she's on the job, he will always see her for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty he married.

She loves him, even after three children and many years together.

He loves her, and to him, that's all that matters.


End file.
